


[Y2磁石/72]必有我师

by laskyy47



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, all2 - Freeform, ntr
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laskyy47/pseuds/laskyy47
Summary: 3P，NTR，用药。Y2 和 妻夫木聪✖二宫和也PWP，请勿在意剧情。
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho, Ninomiya Kazunari/Tsumabuki Satoshi, all2
Kudos: 7





	[Y2磁石/72]必有我师

  
在二宫甜软地，像戏里那样叫他，お兄さん的时候，妻夫木便擅自决定好了这一天的行程。他甘愿走在二宫的后面，看他领子空隙里露出的那一点雪白的肌肤，颈根处的起伏和凹陷像是热力下将化未化的雪山，妻夫木注视着那里，他比二宫高一些，前面的人回头的时候，他便报以微笑，两个人的肌肉向着不同的方向流动，但之前说过，他是个更高一些的人。

因此，看似是二宫用笑声和发梢引领着他，但其实是妻夫木在决定着方向，而二宫配合得很好。在某个关键性的路口，他拉住他的手，像是诱惑亚当的那条蛇一样轻柔，毫不费力地将二宫抱上了另一条坡道。所以当他们走到尽头，敲开门而出现樱井的脸的时候，三个人都不该震惊，他甘愿跟着他走的，他早等着他来的。

但二宫却一副很震惊的样子，妻夫木的手滑过他的肩头，笑着说早就约好了，怎样，惊喜吗？于是所有人又都很惊喜地笑了出来，樱井率先拉起了二宫的手，将他从门外拉进门内，拍拍肩膀表示了亲密，妻夫木愉快地看着这一切，他和樱井交换了眼神。

二宫被他们遗弃在客厅，樱井说他自然会找乐子。妻夫木靠在厨房的边缘看着樱井为他们倒茶，深褐色的液体很容易掩盖住一切不寻常。樱井隔着门，远远望了客厅一眼，二宫猫一样地蜷在他沙发上，樱井便意味不明地收回了目光。他的手很稳，稳定地倾倒，妻夫木看着那雪白色的小药片从樱井的手中坠入茶水，生硬的形状冒着气泡扭曲了，很快就柔软得失去了痕迹，妻夫木便回到客厅，和二宫膝盖顶着膝盖，继续他们愉悦的交谈。

茶水端上来了，二宫拿起它，隔着透明的茶水看了对面的人一眼，低着头柔顺地喝下去了，樱井便借口着要为他们买些东西而告辞。明明是他自己的家，在关门声一响以后，却变成了另外两个人的空间。樱井就在门口，门外，半步都没有再走出去，他忽然意识到自己手上还拿着为自己倒好的清水，便喝了一口，外面根本连个放水杯的地方都没有，樱井的手便又放回到了门把手上。

这当然不是二宫第一次出现在妻夫木和樱井之间，他早出现在他们的话语里，以往别人口中摇摆着的神秘侧影，在这些日子以来渐渐被各种的颜色所充实了。妻夫木将手搭在二宫膝盖上，那么自然，双方都没有一点不情愿的意思。他注意着时间，又在注意时间的同时发现二宫的眼神也同样瞟过眼前的钟表。他渐渐有点热，渐渐脱下了第一层衣服，在解开第二层的时候，手指已经开始不听使唤，而妻夫木又是这么一个体贴的人，他会帮他，他扶住二宫帮他，他帮他帮到床上去，樱井的床，二宫脸颊通红地躺在那里，眼神迷茫，妻夫木特地留下他的袜子，他拆下自己腿上的袜夹为二宫戴上，细幼的小腿好像就这样被他束缚起来了。妻夫木故意问着已快要神志不清的二宫，“有人为你做过性教育吗？”

“お兄さん来为我做吧。”

妻夫木露出接近胜利的微笑，“那么，”他说，“你知道樱井桑的安全套放在哪里吗？”

二宫的双腿颤抖着支起来了，他背对着妻夫木，趴跪在柔软的大床上，像是沙漠中渴求水的旅人一样向前伸着双手。哦，他知道自己的目标在哪里，他非常清楚，但妻夫木并不想要那个。他掐住二宫的腰，让他不能再往前了，他用硬挺挺的棍子深入他的体内，让他呜咽着软下去又不得不因此挺着屁股挂在他的身上。樱井的安全套被他们忘记了，妻夫木动起来，纯粹是肉和肉的摩擦，火热的性器像是要碾过二宫体内任何一处皱褶，把他们都烫平，烫成妻夫木想要的样子。二宫平日里上扬的嗓音，在性爱里却是低沉的，差点就要找不着的，喘起气来像是一缕一缕地在哭，妻夫木将他翻过来，他眼神涣散，遍布泪痕，连外人隔着泪花看过去，他的眼睛都是朦胧的，妻夫木想着，他也许已分不清人了。

樱井在门外搁了一会便又进来了。他进门的声音谁也没听见，自己倒是先听见了水声，让他差点要去检查自家的水龙头。樱井平静着，将水杯摁到了卧室外的桌子上，发出了很响的一声，他毕竟握了它那么久。妻夫木注意到了，他擦了擦自己额上的汗，一边仍然运动着，折磨着身下的人，一边冲着樱井笑。

他问，“Nino，现在谁在你身体里面？”

二宫抽噎着叫，“...お...兄さん...お兄さん”

尽管是个模糊不清的代称，但樱井和妻夫木好像都知道那是在叫着谁一样。妻夫木笑了笑，从二宫的身体中抽离出来，但又要揽着他的腰，让早已失去力气的二宫支撑着双腿，让他身体的内部面对着他们。妻夫木轻柔地抚摸着，掰开他被撞击得通红的双臀，“很柔软哦！”他形容着，用手指去勾着那小洞，柔软的穴肉很快又纠缠着上来了，深红的颜色像是可以融化所有的东西，再让它们从自己身体中流出来。妻夫木故意将这一切让樱井看了个清楚。

樱井看的很清楚，他笑了一下，眉眼却不动，他信步走进了自己的卧室，去衣柜里随意摘下了一条领带。妻夫木挑挑眉，好像明白了他的意思，他接过了那条领带，将它缠在二宫湿润的眼睛上，手指故意掠过他的耳尖。他走之前轻轻舔了那通红的地方，“我要再进来了。”妻夫木像是在跟二宫说悄悄话一样地说。

他马上离开了自己的位置，而樱井接了上来，妻夫木凑到二宫脸的旁边去，诱导着他去舔自己的阴茎，还没怎么射过，也许就要射到那幼嫩的脸上去，让白色覆盖上白色，只允许快乐的红色透出一点来。二宫的腰塌了下去，屁股却好像还记着那暗地里的塑造和命令，仍挺翘着，颤颤巍巍面对着别人，而现在是樱井抓着它。樱井不想用往常富有技巧的方式，他变得更强硬，更突然，也要直接用肉擦着肉，非要一下子就磨到他们最熟悉的那一点，要让二宫最爱的快感马上变成对自己的一种折磨。二宫的涎水和呻吟一起被他哭了出来，樱井干净的领带被他的泪水染湿了。他忘记去舔妻夫木的，于是被人捏住下巴，嘴里强硬地塞入了咸腥的性器，直顶到他的喉咙去，于是他一下子失去了发声的权利，可怜地嗯嗯唔唔着，只有泪水流得更多了。

哪边更好一点？樱井没有问出来，他将二宫整个人拉了起来，让他完完全全嵌入自己的怀抱里，他知道自己只要一松手怀里的这个人就会塌下去，二宫的声音又响起来了，樱井轻轻亲吻着他的脸。他的胸口肿胀着，妻夫木凑上前来，这次换自己的舌头去拨弄他的身体，他用很轻的力气咬了一下，那身体反而朝他挺过来了。

正巧这时樱井又离开了二宫，让他完完全全归了妻夫木，妻夫木便顺势再度挺入二宫的身体，没插几下，就射进去了，他抽出来的时候，白色的粘稠精液也带了出来，沾在二宫大腿上，妻夫木回忆着刚才二宫舔雪糕一样的口交方式。

樱井这时才又笑着回来，也不再进去，只是从后背环抱住二宫，用手为他撸动着，二宫呻吟一声，射在自己小腹上，而樱井最后让他躺下来，把精液射到他嘴边。

情迷的二宫一点点细细舔掉了。

妻夫木是一个人离开的。

他来的时候十分突然，离开的时候也很潇洒，用了药的二宫十分疲惫，已经在樱井的床上睡熟了，妻夫木看着樱井，笑着让他明天把二宫送回片场。

“我们可是还要继续拍戏呢。”

樱井答应了他，事实上二宫明天自己自然会回去，他看上去还是个孩子，可他毕竟已经长大了很久。樱井坐到床边，抚摸着他的头发和脸颊，却被二宫黏了过来，抱到了他的腰上。

“怎么把他带过来了？”

“妻夫木桑，是自己想要过来的哦，不是Sho酱约好的吗？”

樱井笑笑，说那倒也是，看着二宫，他细细眯着他的双眼，垂着睫毛，一副还在睡梦中的样子。

“Sho酱...”

“怎么了？”

“那个药，别再用了。”

“舒服吗？”

“舒服倒是舒服...但没有药也可以。”

樱井用手掌盖住了二宫的眼睛，“这是唯一的一次了。”

他承诺着，看着二宫带着笑闭上眼睛，便又忍不住梳理他的头发。

然后，他离开了房间。

就算是三个人彼此心照不宣的事，我也还是会生气啊，和也。

*END*


End file.
